Frisk (CFC
Summary Frisk Dreemurr is a fictional character from FCs Verse, She's a main character from Undertale who only dislike that people called her genderless child who assume her gender. Frisk come on Jeffrey's RR Ideas Collection that she fought Isaac from The Blinding of Isaac. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, possibly 9-C to at least 9-B, possibly higher | 3-A, 2-C to High 2-A Name: Frisk Dreemurr (Was stated by Undertale Fans that we do know Frisk was adopted by Toriel Dreemurr, so we give her last name "Dreemurr" cause for reasons Frisk is on Dreemurr Family, so is Kris.) Age: Just a 12 years old kid (Of coruse Frisk is.) Gender: Unknown? We knows Frisk is prefer Female (According to JeffreyMayhem the he do know Frisk is female for reasons who made fan arts of Frisk which was reavel to look like a girl, and about Scramble Sama do know too.) Origin: CFC & RR Ideas Collection Classification: Just a Human Child, Master of Determination, Master of Mercy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Child Prodigy, Weapon Mastery (Has her own standard equipment which was shown here.), Time Travel, (Able to travel a point in time.), Regeneration (Likely Low-Mid; Able to using determination to be together.), Self-Resurrection (Could refuse death.), Soul Resistance (Survived attacks to their SOUL.), Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Hope Manipulation (Holds onto their hope for the future, significantly raising their defense. This technique was even capable of reducing damage from Asriel. Only usable if their DETERMINATION is high enough.), Dream Manipulation (Through sheer willpower and DETERMINATION, Frisk's dreams become a reality. Capable of fully healing them of all damage and negative effects. Only usable if their DETERMINATION is high enough.), Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Ability to Gain LOVE, Memory Erasure (Able to erase their memories.), Hax Manipulation (Has some of powers and abilities as shown here.), Possession (Can be a demon.), Summoning (Able to summon Chatton as shown here what Frisk did.), Age Manipulation/Body Manipulation (Able to grow as Female Teenager, and also can have a cock from Undertale NSFW Artists including the legendary hentai artist, Scramble Sama make Frisk have a cock and also can have tittes that was mentioned by JeffreyMayhem in DMs with his friends.), Cuteness Manipulation (Because of this.), Dancing Power (As shown here.), Transformation (As shown here.), Immunity to Cringe Manipulation (Able to shared with Niko who have a cringe immunity.) Attack Potency: Athlete Level (While referred to as just a child, able to capable of holding her own powers against monsters.), possibly Peak Human Level (Slightly damaged Omega Flowey in a battle without determination.) to At least Wall Level, possibly higher (Defeated Asgore.) | Universe Level (Fought The Batter in Game Protagonists Challenge.), Likely Multiverse+ Level to High Multiverse+ Level (Fought Reimu twice, and Fought Niko in Game Protagonists Challenge when in final round.) Speed: Supersonic, likely higher (Could dodge Gaster blasters for having reasons about her speed.) | MFTL+ (Can comparble to The Batter.), Likely Immeasurable (Can kept up with Reimu.), Nigh-Omnipresent via Determination (Should've been comparable to Niko in a battle.) Lifting Strength: possibly Regular Human | Unknown, At least Universal (Because of this.) Striking Strength: Below Average Human (Can't harm a tomato at her full force.), at least Wall Class | Universal, Likely Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ Durability: Athlete Level, possibly Peak Human Level to At least Wall Level, possibly higher (Tanked hits from Asgore.) | Universe Level (Tanked hits from The Batter.), Likely Multiverse+ Level to High Multiverse+ Level (Tanked hits from Reimu and Niko.) Stamina: Below Average | Likely Very High (Can endure fights with other fictional characters without tiring at full force.) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Able to hold a Stick, a Determination Heart also it can transform into a Sun Heart, Cell Phone, Dog Residue, Assortment of Weapons ranging from knives to guns, different types of clothes, a Shrine Rod, and 6 SOUL Hearts. Intelligence: Very High (Able to solve many challenging Puzzles within the Underground as shown to have good IQ.) Weaknesses: Lacking killing intent makes their attacks weaker. | Weak to Curse as hinted here. Key: Serious Feats from Undertale in V.S Debating | RR Fight Feats Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Isaac (Although for reasons why She losing to Isaac in a battle.) Game Protagonists Challenge (Although Frisk fought six game protagonists with using determination for reasons, that's for reasons on V.S Debating that she losing to Six Game Protagonists although it's probably true if it's stalemate on fight The Batter.) Team Touhou (With Team Undertale) (Has been losing to Team Touhou for reasons.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Female Friendly Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:CFC & RR Ideas Collection Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Travelers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Hax Users Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Age Users Category:Body Manipulation Category:Cute Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters